Eragon's Path
by BrisingrAlfaEbrithil
Summary: after over hearing a conversation between Nasuada and Orrin. Eragon leaves and creates an army with the help of Arya, Roran, and Orik. He marches on the capital of the empire. Will he succeed
1. Three Surprises

This my second attempt at a fanfic. So please no major flames but I will accept constructive feed back. Thank You. Enjoy. Also this is set From the battle of the burning plains and on. ************************************************* A roar sounded in the distance. Eragon looked up and to his horror saw a magnificent red dragon with scales the color of rubies. The sun beaming off the dragons scales made beams of red light dapple the ground. Eragon mentally told Saphira come on we have to confront this new dragon. The battle is almost over. As he climbed on Saphira's back he saw the dragon's rider shoot a ball of fire at the dwarf king Hrothgar. He yelled "NOOO!" as he saw the dwarf king and his magicians crumble to the ground. He faced the dragon rider pair. Saphira took off with Eragon on her back. Saphira flew above the hatchling as Saphira called the red dragon. She dived down spiraling at the red dragon. As she reached him she grabbed the dragon and with all her might swung her body and let go of the dragon. The dragon crashed onto a plateau. It's rider got off and realized he no longer had his helm. A mile away speeding towards the dragon and his rider, Eragon with his enhanced Elven eyesight given to him by the dragons at the Agaetí Blödhren looked at the rider. He realized with a jerk that the red rider was Murtagh. Eragon worked his way into Saphira's mind and said Saphira look it's Murtagh. He didn't die underneath Farthen Dûr like we thought. Saphira answered I know. With that thought and renewed vigor they charged the pair. When they landed Murtagh had just finished healing his dragon with a gem like orb which made Saphira do the dragon equivalent of a gasp. Which was a cross between an intake of breath and growl. Eragon hopped off Saphira and said "Murtagh surrender for you shall not win this fight. " Murtagh answered " You cannot defeat me brother you would have to take my hearts." " Or I'll just take your own and we are not brothers" Eragon replied. " Yes we are when the twins searched your mind they found we shared the same mother. Which means we share the same father. Yes our father is Morzan. Now prepare to be taken to Galbatorix brother" Murtagh says. Eragon's heart was racing and his mind going a mile a minute. Saphira said Eragon snap out of it. I know of what he speaks and he will not best you. Morzan isn't your father either. I'll tell you who is after the war meeting. Now let's defeat this pitiful excuse of a dragon and rider. Eragon nodded his head to what Saphira had said and put his mental barriers back in place. He faced Murtagh and raised Zar'roc and charged. He swung to his left and at the last possible second when Murtagh was about to block it, he swung it to the right and up. Then he swung it down and knocked Murtagh's sword out of his hands. He flicked Zar'roc up to his neck and said " I shall let you live this time Murtagh, but next time either you die or you surrender. Yeah and Morzan is not my father. Here you can keep your father's sword I have no need of it." With that he kicked Murtagh over to his dragon who's named happened to be Thorn. He watched his half brother fly away in the direction of the mad king's palace. He and Saphira flew to Jiet river for some quiet time. He decided to meditate on Saphira's back while she swam. He slowly lowered his barriers and extended his mind out. At first all he felt was the minds of the birds, fish, deer, small mammals, and insects. Then he started to feel the minds of the Varden. He was about to stop when he heard Nasuada say "What should we do with Eragon. You saw how quick the red rider and his dragon fled. He has become so powerful. What will we do with him once the war is over? He could become another Galbatorix but stronger." Eragon then heard Orrin say " We shall keep it a secret for now but after he defeats the king we will kill him. We'll say he died fighting the king. Anyway the war council is in a few minutes we should prepare." Nasuada have a soft "Ok" and ended the conversation. Eragon told Saphira it was time for the war council to adjourn. In response to his statement Saphira launched out of the water and flew to the command tent. When he got there he realized he was the last one. Nasuada said " Ok we can get started now. Eragon I want you to tell us a full account of what happened with the red Rider." Eragon frowned but nonetheless answered saying " The red rider is actually Murtagh and his dragon's name is Thorn. Saphira threw them onto the plateau and I had a quick conversation with Murtagh. After that I did one extremely complicated sword maneuver and defeated him and sent back to the king." " What was discussed in the conversation might I ask" asked Arya. " Well the usual surrender antics. Then he said Morzan was my Father and then we fought." There had been a sharp intake of breath when he said that Murtagh had said that Morzan was his father. He looked around and saw there were three people with looks on their faces that said we don't give a sh*t. Those three people were Arya, Roran, and Orik. Nasuada cleared her throat and said " That came as a bit of a shocker, but it does not change anything. Now we have to focus on how many men and supplies we lost. Arya, Roran, Orik, Eragon, and Saphira you are free to go." Eragon beckoned with his hand to them to follow him. He lead them to his tent. It was Arya who broke the silence when she said " Why did you bring us here Eragon." Eragon looked up and said " I'm leaving the Varden. I'm going to make my own army. To fight this war against the empire. I also I have a bone to pick with Nasuada and Orrin." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Thank you for reading the first chapter of my fanfic. Like is aid before please give constructive criticism so I can make story better. Please review I'll try and update soon. 


	2. Plans Preparation Placing

Sorry for the long wait. After reading my reviews I decided to take some time and develop my writing. Here is chapter two.

All original IC ideas belong

Roran jumped up and immediately shouted "What? You can't leave us like this. I just got you back!" Eragon nodded slowly to his cousin had said.

"Cousin you can come with me. Help me create my own army. That is why I called you all here." Eragon placated his cousin and the others in the tent. "You see Nasuada and Orrin were planning on killing me after I killed Galbatorix." The others had confused looks on their faces. Each was wondering why they very person he pledged fealty to would plot to kill him.

Arya shook her head saying "Even if they were going to do that, what are you going to do."

"Well that is why I really called you guys here. You see I want the dwarves and the elves support. I want you to secure the throne, Orik. Arya I want you to convince Islanzadí to give her full support." Eragon explained in answer to Arya's question.

Roran asked "Why am I here? I have no conncetions with higher ups."

Eragon answered his cousin "You command Carvahall. I will bring them with me. The Urgals are also going to join us of that I have no doubt. I want to discuss further details later. For now depart and continue as if this discussion never happened." Everyone nodded and left the tent. Inside Eragon was mulling over the plan with Saphira.

_Saphira what do you think? Anything I can address tomorrow _Eragon asked his partner of heart and mind.

_Well you have the problem of supplies. That can be remedied easily though. Your lack of human magicians is one thing you can focus on now _she replied.

Eragon nodded and proceeded to think about that problem. _I could choose half of Du Vangr Gata. I could train them myself and there I have a group of magicians that aren't weak. _Eragon took off his tunic and tossed it over to his belongings. He took off the belt of Beloth the Wise and put it on the table. He cast wards to awake him if any one stepped inside his tent or said his name. He fell onto the cot and fell asleep exhausted from the day's events.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Eragon woke up feeling well rested and rejuvenated. He sat up and contacted Saphira _Good morning my beautiful queen of the skies. _

_Good morning to you too little one _Saphira replied _I'm going hunting little one the battle left me tired and hungry. _

Eragon sent his acceptance across the link and closed it. He stood up and pit on a blue tunic and white leggings. He strapped on the belt of Beloth the Wise and walked out into the sunlight. Eragon turned and jogged towards Arya's tent. As he passed she gave him a nod. He turned a walked over to her.

"Have you asked your mother?" Eragon asked her.

Arya nodded "I asked her last night she said yes, but she wishes to speak to you. Go and scry the dwarven council meeting."

Eragon nodded and walked back to his tent. Once he got inside he walked over to the scrying mirror and contacted Islanzadí. In the mirror one of her pages were staring at it." Go get the queen." he told the page. The page ran off and Eragon took the scrying mirror and sat at the small table in his tent. He waited for five minutes before the Queen's face appeared in the mirror.

"Thank you for contacting me Eragon. I wish to talk to you about our next step in your direction." Islanzadí said.

Eragon responded "Well I am currently working on securing Orik the throne. Finding human soldiers. I already have large group of humans. I was going to go work on human magicians to. All I care about for you guys is for you to capture Teirm. Hold it and the people I have gathered will be there within two months. Winter will be here in three months. Ok you can go now."

Islanzadí nodded and the mirror went blank. Eragon sighed and the scryed the the dwarves' council of thirteen meeting. He watched as Orik was voted King and smiled. He ended the flow of magic and the mirror cleared. He walked out of the tent and went to Du Vangr Gata headquarters.

Eragon reached the rock tent that was used as their temporary base. He walked to the side and saw a group of twenty magicians. Eragon walked over to the group. "Would you guys give me your loyalty if I made you stronger?" The magicians nodded and he said "Good. You guys are leaving with me in a week. Get ready and don't say a word about our conversation." Eragon walked away from the group and towards the Urgal's part of the camp.

He reached their side in five minutes. He walked up to Nar Garzhvog's makeshift hut and waited to be admitted. Eragon heard the urgal Chieftain's voice come out of the hut. He walked in and asked "Who would you rather serve, me or Nasuada?"

"You." came the the Kull's answer.

"Good. Then gather your rams. We leave in a week's time. We meet at the highest part of the Jiet river or just look for a big blue dragon. Bye see you later. " Eragon told the ram.

Eragon left and informed Roran were to go and then left him and told Orik the instructions. Eragon told the spell casters the instructions he told the others. Eragon went to his tent and collasped in exhaustion. The work of preparing and organizing the making and relocating of an entire army was exhausting.

I been able to write a few more chapters. I just want to edit them a bit more. Read and review. Give Ideas.


End file.
